


baby, i'd rather be with you

by novrik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, a small bit of harassment nothing too much or explicit, fictional planet/royalty, keith in a suit, lance in alien garb, like a ball setting, other characters are there but get like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novrik/pseuds/novrik
Summary: “Tell me Keith, why have we grown so far apart?” Lance whispers.“You turned into a star, and suddenly… suddenly you became too bright for me to look at,” Keith murmurs in reply, heart heavy with the pain of a crush hidden for years.________________________________Keith hates going to events like these. He'd rather be at home, chilling with the gang. However, duty calls and as the Black Paladin of Voltron, he's required to attend the diplomatic ball being hosted on the planet Iyzantia by Empress Cyrinine. Even after all these years, Keith has never been fond of socialising.But look, there'sLance.





	baby, i'd rather be with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnessandbrilliance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessandbrilliance/gifts).



> a small gift for my friend to help her get through her midterms. college sounds rough but u got this bud:,)
> 
>  
> 
> if there's anything u want me to tag pls tell me in the comments!!!

Inside the castle ballroom is warm. The crystal chandeliers hang low with candle light flickering along with chunks of gleaming rock. People amble along and make small talk with other diplomats of other planets. The Empress of Iyzantia stands in the middle of it all with the Princess Allura at her side. Guards stand strategically around the two royals, attention at the ready if need be. Dignitaries and ambassadors of the like circle around the center, hoping for a chance to get a word in with either royal.

 

Keith would much rather be outside among palace grounds, strolling within the chilly air. Instead, he listens to Pidge and Hunk talk about the party. They’re snickering about some of the royalty here and Keith loses interest quick. His gaze wanders along the extensive ballroom. There’s Shiro and Adam, enjoying a conversation with the head of Empress Cyrinine’s personal guard. Coran is hitting it up with the royal advisors and generally having a grand old jolly time.

 

And there’s Lance, ever the social butterfly, laughing amongst lords and ladies alike. He’s always in his element at social gatherings like these. While Keith knows how well Lance performs in battle, he takes on a different shine when it comes to socialising. The paladin’s natural, easy charm makes it easy for the foreign aliens to take a liking to him. It’s easy for him to flirt playfully. Keith often wishes he had that skill for he’s prone to say the wrong thing to a person of importance almost every single time. He’s better suited for action unlike Lance who takes the spotlight at entertaining.

 

But they’ve been teammates for a long while now, and Keith is well attuned to Lance’s body language. He can see it, the blatant discomfort in Lance’s countenance. His body is stiff, smile forced, laughter fake. One too many of the lords leer up in Lance’s personal space. He whispers into Lance’s ear and Lance politely laughs it off. Keith has no idea what the man said but whatever it was, it was enough to cause Lance to nervously play with his fingers. There is always restless energy in Lance but it’s not like him to rub his thumb in the same spot over and over again. Keith swirls the drink in his hands, wanting nothing more than to walk over and tell them all to fuck off.

 

Laughter snaps him out of his stupor. Pidge and Hunk have caught him staring. They stare at him knowingly, eyebrows raised to high heavens. Keith is caught. His cheeks flush hot and he directs his gaze at the ground but doesn’t deny the accusation.

 

“Oh ho ho ho,” Pidge snickers. “Look at our black paladin, hopelessly pining like a fool.”

 

“Be quiet Pidge,” Keith good naturedly snaps back.

 

“It’s been like, what, six years now?”

 

Keith narrows his eyes. Pidge slowly nods her head.

 

“Ahhhh, I can see it in your eyes. The infamous bonding moment.”

 

Keith sighs. “I feel stupid for holding onto a dumb crush for so long.”

 

“Hey now, you should probably go over to him,” Hunk gently suggests. “You know how Lance isn’t the best at asserting himself. He needs someone right now, and that someone is you.”

 

Keith purses his lips. He resents the fact that Hunk is right but also revels in it. He downs the champagne like drink in his glass and hands it to Pidge. With a small wave, he walks off towards Lance.

 

“Wish me luck guys.”

 

The crowd parts for Keith as he makes his way towards Lance. He hears murmurs of greetings towards him, the black paladin of Voltron. Keith dips his head respectfully towards all who speak, the heels of his dress shoes clicking faster along the shiny, tiled floor. Goddamn, why does Lance feel so much farther away now? Perhaps this is how it’s meant to be, Lance always slipping out of Keith’s reach every time he got close.

 

He makes it, at last.

 

The lord is still in Lance’s space, arm almost wrapped around his waist. Lance politely attempts to move back but upon hearing the click of Keith’s heels, his head whips up. Lance’s face breaks into a smile and Keith’s chest tightens up. He looks radiant dressed in the traditional silks of Iyzantia, a gift from the Empress herself. Lance’s skin glows in the warm light of the candles. His face has been minimally touched on, a dab of concealer here and there, the thinnest of black lines along his eyes, cheeks and nose subtly highlighted, gloss gracing his lips. Lance looks beautiful—he’s always beautiful. Keith feels a little embarrassed to be standing next to Lance so underdressed. While the lines of his suit are clean, crisp, picture perfect elegance, they look plain next to Lance’s brightly colored silks. But Lance had complimented how dashing Keith looked in the suit before they left. If Lance says he looks good, then he looks _good._

 

“Keith!” Lance eagerly greets. The lord next to him stiffens and manages a standoffish smile. He bows, dipping low.

 

“Good evening, Black Paladin,” comes the lord’s deep voice.

 

Keith returns the bow. “Please, just Keith is fine.”

 

Lance moves away from the lord and situates himself closer to Keith. Their arms are touching and Lance slips his hand into Keith’s. His hand is warm, a little sweaty. It takes all of Keith’s willpower to stay focused, head wrapped dizzily around the fact that they’re holding hands. It’s like he’s a dumbass teenager again, two seconds from running out and screaming that Lance held his hand.

 

“This is Lord Vistyrn,” Lance introduces, a hand gesturing towards the lord.

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Lord Vistyrn,” Keith amicably acknowledges.

 

“He’s been telling me all about the noble things he’s done for the empire. Lord Vistyrn is quite the charitable man,” Lance praises the lord with honeyed words. Keith can hear it, the barest annoyed gripe in Lance’s voice. If there is one thing Keith knows about Lance’s taste in men, it’s that Lance despises arrogant, cocky men. It’s evident in Lord Vistyrn’s haughty expression how far down he lands amongst Lance’s standards.

 

“Please, Lance you flatter me,” Lord Vistyrn chuckles, amused. He turns his attention to Keith. “Is there a reason you’ve come over here?”

 

Keith feels irked. There is the barest underlying hint of a threat in Lord Vistyrn’s words. What, is he afraid Keith has come to steal Lance from him? What a shame that Lance has never looked at him in the first place. A small consolation but Keith takes it anyway. He lets himself smile, canines flashing.

 

Keith squeezes Lance’s hand and speaks, thoroughly enunciating his words. “There is something I have to discuss with my most trusted man. If you will please excuse us.”

 

Lord Vistyrn’s smile wavers. “That is a shame. I did want to speak with you but it must be important.” He reaches for Lance’s free hand and presses a kiss against his knuckles. Keith can feel Lance squeeze his hand tighter and his smoldering frustration continues to grow.

 

“You looked wonderful tonight Lance. I do wish you have a pleasant evening.”

 

“Have a good night, Lord Vistyrn,” Lance answers in a clipped tone. He turns from the lord and gestures for Keith to lead them away.

 

Keith does not lead them back towards Hunk and Pidge. Instead, he heads towards the open doors connecting to the palace gardens. Keith can feel the lurking glances of the crowd as they pass by. He catches snippets of the whispers. They talk about the Black Paladin’s arrival between the Red Paladin and Lord Vistyrn. They talk about how Lance leaves with Keith not long after. They talk about Lord Vistryn’s face of rage, turning hot on his heels to leave the banquet. They talk, and the gossip spreads like wildfire. However with Lance’s arm around his, looking every inch the perfect couple, Keith is unbothered. Let them talk, for he’s here with Lance tonight, and only Lance.

 

They walk along the clear cut path of stone and soft amber light brightens the inky dark of the night sky. They stroll along in silence, appreciating the beauty of the wide expanse of flora. Lance is still holding onto Keith’s arm despite being far, far away from the ballroom. Keith makes no move to remove his arm, feeling rather comfortable with the weight.

 

“There isn’t anything to actually discuss, is there?” Lance asks, stopping to peer at a bush.

 

“You looked uncomfortable,” Keith simply replied.

 

Lance smiles at him, and Keith can see the mirth of laughter in his eyes. “Keith? Mr. Lone Wolf good at reading people?”

 

_Only you._

 

“Are you cold?” Keith redirects the conversation. His attire looked particularly thin and Keith is ready to give up his suit jacket in a heartbeat if Lance asked.

 

“No,” Lance responds with a shake of his head.

 

Keith believes him because for once tonight, Lance is being truthful through his tone and body language. His expression is unwavering, brown eyes pools of something Keith equates to pure adoration—perhaps even _love._

 

Again, Keith feels his cheeks go hot. Forcing a cough, he looks away. He shoves his hands into his pockets and stares at the ground, unsure of how to properly respond to Lance’s unyielding affection.

 

“We should sit down somewhere” Keith mumbles.

 

They end up sitting beneath a plant similar to a tree. Keith has laid out his suit jacket on the ground so Lance could sit down without getting his clothes dirty but Lance insisted the both of them sit together.

 

Their backs are pressed against the smooth trunk, but Lance is pressed into Keith’s shoulder. It’s not like Lance is cold. The body heat radiating off of him can attest to that. Keith feels rather warm himself, heart racing erratically in his ribcage. He looks down and Lance has clasped their hands together again. It’s always been understood how touchy of a person Lance is but Keith can’t but think maybe it’s something more, when Lance smiles so softly like that.

 

“Hey Keith?” he softly calls out.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Seriously, thank you for what you did back there. It was getting to the point where I thought he’d ask to bed me,” Lance laughs nervously.

 

Keith nudges for Lance to look at him. “Hey. It’s okay now. You’re here with me and he’s nowhere to be found. You’re safe.” _With me_.

 

Lance gazes into him, face schooled into a strictly neutral expression. The space between them is quiet, save for the occasional gentle rustle of wind through the leaves. Keith is nervous and swallows hard. What… what is he going to say? Keith is also a little bit afraid; he can’t remember the last time he and Lance had a heart to heart.

 

Finally, Lance opens his mouth. “How did you know I wanted _you_ to get me out of there?”

 

Keith swears his heart stops for a second. He slowly licks his lips. “Well, I wanted to go over but it was really Hunk, and by definition, Pidge, who pushed me to go to you,” he answers truthfully, unable to lie in the face of Lance’s honest face.

 

Lance smirks, and Keith’s heart does that thing again where it skips a beat or two. His hand reaches up to brush the long strands of Keith’s bangs back.

 

“Look at you, speaking to me so honestly,” Lance says, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
“W-what?” Keith defensively replies.

 

“Don’t you remember when we were just teenagers? Snapping at each other every two seconds, unable to stand next to each other without glaring?” Lance asks with a smile.

 

Well, two could play at this game.

 

“And don’t you remember standing up for me as leader when Shiro disappeared. Don’t you recall calling me the _future?_ ” Keith playfully banters back with a smirk.

 

Ah there it is, the absolutely lovely blush across Lance’s cheeks. Keith can see Lance’s spattering of freckles even more clearly now.

 

“W-well,” Lance sputters.

 

“Is there something you need to tell me, Lance?” Keith asks teasingly, smile stretching across his lips.

 

His eyebrows are furrowed together and his hand comes back up to tenderly stroke Keith’s cheekbones. There is that look of pure adoration again, a look that has Keith gasping for breath.

 

“Tell me Keith, why have we grown so far apart?” Lance whispers.

 

“You turned into a star, and suddenly… suddenly you became too bright for me to look at,” Keith murmurs in reply, heart heavy with the pain of a crush hidden for years.

 

“You are the brightest, Keith. Always have been,” Lance speaks softly, “Since I saw you at the Garrison. Since we joined together as the Paladins of Voltron. Since we’ve saved Earth and the entire universe. And now, Keith, you are still the brightest person I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

 

Keith exhales breathily, lips tingling with the burning desire to kiss him. Has Lance always felt this way? Has he been a fool for keeping his crush a secret for so many years? How much heartache and pain could he had saved himself if he just confessed his love sooner? Keith wonders if Lance has been hurting the same way he has.

 

“Keith, I… ” Lance starts off, warm brown eyes full of hesitance. He lets himself pause before speaking again. Lance doesn’t remove his hand from Keith’s cheek and Keith uses all of his willpower to wish it will stay.

 

“Tonight has made me realize something I’ve always known.”

 

“And what is that?” Keith asks, throat dry with anticipation.

 

“There is no one but you in my life. It’s always you who I run back to. All the relationships I’ve been in the past couple of years felt like there was something wrong, something missing, some _one_ missing. Every single day I thought about your laugh, your smile, _you_ ,” Lance takes a deep breath here with Keith hanging onto every word.

 

“Tonight, standing next to that creepy ass man, I could only think of how everything would be so much better with you by my side. And then you _did_ come over. It was like you read my mind,” Lance ends softly.

 

“Lance,” Keith asks, trembling under his touch, “what, what are you trying to get at?”

 

Is this real, is this real, is this _real._

 

All Lance does is look at him more lovingly, letting his smile grow wider. “Keith, don’t you see? I love you. I will always love you.”

 

And time slows down for Keith because this can’t be real life. His pupils dilate and his breathing is shaky at best. He can’t even feel the chill of the air anymore. There is absolutely no way Lance McClain just said ‘I love you’ to him. This can’t be happening, this isn’t happening. Keith had accepted Lance would never love him back a long, long time ago.

 

But looking into Lance’s wide, brown eyes, Keith knows Lance isn’t lying. Looking at his earnest smile, Keith knows all is right in the universe. The inner turmoil he’d been carrying with him for so long feels at peace.

 

Keith feels Lance’s thumb brush away tears at the edge of eye. He blinks and more come out. He hadn’t even realized he teared up.

 

“Well, Keith? Are you gonna give me an answer?” Lance says in a teasing lilt, now cradling Keith’s jaw in both of his hands.

 

Keith knows he’s impulsive, that he rushes in without thinking. He knows how bad a situation can turn out when he doesn’t have a plan. Keith knows and knows and knows that he’s reckless but he can’t help but think how this is the best thing he’s ever done on instinct.

 

Lance’s lips are warm and his gloss tastes like strawberries. Keith has never been big on sweet things but for the first time in his life, he thinks he’s got a sugar craving. Keith is so, so close to Lance with his hand around his neck and the other around his waist. The silks Lance wears feels cool to the touch, feeling particularly refreshing in comparison to the heat from Lance’s body.

 

This is insane, this is insane, this is insane. Keith is _touching_ and _kissing_ Lance. Keith is able to _smell_ the delicate perfume coming from his neck. Keith is so enraptured with the thought of _feeling_ Lance that he can’t bear to pull away.

 

The need for air is now Keith’s biggest cockblock in life. He vaguely wonders if there’s a way to remove his lungs without dying. They pull away, both gasping for breath. And again, Keith can’t help but think of how beautiful Lance looks. He’s flushed, a little sweaty, but his eyes are sparkling and he’s smiling so coyly, Keith wants and wants to devour him.

 

“Wow, didn’t think you had it you, Samurai,” Lance smirks, a little breathless.

 

“Oh shut up. Like you’re any better? Took you long enough to confess, Sharpshooter,” Keith taunted back, placing emphasis on the nickname.

 

Lance laughs and Keith’s heart swells. Keith doesn’t know how but Lance seems to get more and more beautiful the longer he looks. He gets more and more beautiful with each smile, each laugh but this time, it’s no longer so scary because they’re here, _together_.

 

“Do you want to go back inside?” Keith asks, looking over at Lance.

 

“No,” Lance responds and shakes his head. “I’d rather stay out here with you in the cold.”

 

“And why is that?” Keith perplexedly inquires.

 

“Because with you, it’s always warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk if i'm the happiest with the way this turned out but it wasn't the worst experience writing it so,,,,,,there's that. also the longer i look/work at something the more i hate it and the more i want it done. hence, whatever this is.
> 
> (also if you do know i was, key word being was, working on a post s7 fix it type of fic and i've like written 5k but i fuckin hate it so that's a scrap hahahhhaa. great)
> 
> ok but srsyl! if u enjoyed pls leave a kudos and/or comment i would really appreciate it:)))))
> 
> (also yes i am going to write a catradora fic for all the new she ra fans out there)


End file.
